


山云水一

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa





	山云水一

Handpapapaa.November 14, 2017

一：

 

“你有想过你的结局吗？”

 

右手烟，左手酒，吸一口，咽两口。上涌烟圈两个半，还有半个原地转。贺天看着那个最后没有成型的烟圈绽在展正希的耳边，毫无畏惧重力的缠在那儿。

 

“什么意思？”

 

“没什么，就随意问问。”

 

贺天没有再继续看他，收回的视线继续对着前方，前方是一览无余的山下，山下是灯火通明的城市，耀耀闪闪的往外衍生，连接天地，你甚至都很难去分辨，哪儿是星光。贺天吸上了一口烟。他当然能分辨的出。即使眼前的场景被他呼出的烟所遮挡，所模糊，他也能清楚的知道在这座城里，哪儿有最正的酒，哪儿有在售假烟，哪里的妞最火辣，哪里的‘药’会打舌。这就是他的地盘。

 

“蛇立那最近会有行动。”

 

迟早会是。

 

“恩。准备好了。”

 

贺天看着那凸在远方，像是要刺穿云层一样的建筑物，十年前的高楼还不及此腰。可这座城市也没有因它而翻天覆地，改头换面。他掂着刚刚刮过耳膜的低沉声音，想着，十年，最大的变化莫过于少年的嫩嗓厚成了男人的嗓音。

 

“好。”

 

好。而他这被烟酒泡过的同龄人的嗓子，哼，果然还是更有味一些。

 

贺天不由的仰头，喝下了最后一口。轻薄的铝罐在指尖发出了脆响，像是为了接上这妙音不断绝，又将烧到一半的烟也跟着扔了进去，滋滋声，白烟腾。他看着展正希习惯性伸过来要接垃圾的手，没有动。

 

？

 

就在展正希抱着疑问的眼神偏过头来时，贺天轻口一张，将在肺里兜兜转转几圈的烟，如数去了展正希的脸上，惹得展正希轻皱了眉头，往后偏了偏。他不是有多厌恶烟草，即使初见不喜欢，待在这人身边十年的时间也磨得他习惯了，也正是因此，让他知道贺天今晚有事。即使那双黝黑的眼里，什么也没透出来。

 

他眼里的疑惑更重了。

 

而贺天给他的回应，就是将如深渊的眼睛凑的离他更近。四目相对。

 

"有一件事我想问你十年了。"

 

还没等展正希做出任何反应，后话就如疾箭而下，风驰电掣——

 

“我能信任你吗？”

 

“... ...”

 

展正希无疑是被箭射中了。他望着那双眼睛，就如同站在深井边下望，站在台风眼中上仰。生理不可自制的心跳加速，手心冒出微汗，清晰的感受到体温的一丝丝蒸走。他没有回话，在这种时候，他能回答什么？

 

贺天看着，就如从商人手里接过了一块宝石，他将它捏在手间，凑近眼前，放大倍数，细致观察，仔细分析，他考究，他深究，他要从那些折出的光里去分辨真假！可他却只是透着一个无画的相框，当疑问从展正希的眼里褪下时，里面照出的就如此时无云的天空，一片静景，而再无波澜。

 

而他们一起所经历的可谓波澜壮阔。

 

十年，老辈仙逝，手足淘汰后，还能站在贺天身边，在这种情况下回望过去的，展正希是为数不多的一个了。

 

可贺天还在往里看，展正希直视的那双眼睛就好像在向深海下沉，那黑啊，一丝丝的光都透不进啊 —— 一直到他们都看不见彼此的鼻尖时，贺天才停下。没再前倾，也没后撤。

 

他们鼻息交着鼻息，热气缠着热气......

 

“要亲到了。”

 

低沉木木的声音。让贺天勾起一笑，眨眼间，就浮到了浅海，让你吸到一口氧。

 

“亲你怎么了，处男。”

 

二：

 

接下来的故事就按照他们双方的剧本，如期开展，如数发生。歧点，暴动，反水倒戈，站队划线，约好时间，一战而定。没有意外。

 

按照规矩，他们前一晚都要回本家吃饭，上香。但直到过了十点，蛇立仍没来。贺天放下了酒。

 

“看来我得走了，小爷爷。”

 

“嗯，回吧。”

 

老人点了点头，说老，其实并没多老，身体硬朗，眼光好使，说话利索，在两位年轻人的背影越来越小时，他说道:

 

“贺天，你要再找不到人结婚，不如就让阿希进门吧。”

 

啊哟喂？

 

三：

 

“你意下如何？”

 

贺天支颐在窗上，看着车外的霓虹缤纷，漫不经心，随口茶话。

 

“什么？”

 

专心驾驶的人没他这散漫的思绪，一下接不上他的话茬。

 

“今晚小爷爷的话，让我 娶 你。”

 

着重发音在'娶'字身上，贺天转头，半眯着眼睛看不出是什么味的看着栗发的男人，看着他不常笑出的侧脸，被逗开心了。

 

“你又不是真找不到人结婚。”

 

“这年头能打，还能做饭，不沾花惹草，听话乖巧，值得我信赖——”

 

说着一停顿，眼神短促的接触上后，贺天把手搭上了展正希的大腿。

 

“——还是个处，太难找。”

 

他绕有味看着，当然没忽略过刚刚在展正希眉头的抖动。

 

“跟你能生孩子？我妈可准备抱孙子。”

 

月黑风高，宜吹牛。

 

“我还从没听你说过你妈的事。我第一次见你时，你就跟只刚从水里捞出的狗一样。”

 

话到这，展正希的手臂就先记忆一步骤然无力。却也只是一瞬，难以察觉。

 

“我那时候刚戒完毒。”

 

“我知道。他们现在也是这样给小家伙选人的，呵，把龙种交给瘾君子看着，真是奇怪。所以我没选，怕还没出洞就把自己给坑了。”

 

“那你选我？”

 

“没办法，老家伙逼得急了，见一那家伙看中了你，喜欢的不得了，我自然就抢来了。”

 

展正希短促的一笑，这笑好似理解，又像无奈，他说道：

 

“你这样做更危险。”

 

“至少眼睛是长成了。”

 

说着，贺天用两根手指在眼前比了比。

 

“跟我说说你妈的事？”

 

展正希抬眼看了下后视镜，伸手将它调整了一下角度，重回方向盘上：

 

“我已经快十三年没见过她了。”

 

“有机会再跟你说。我们被跟踪了，贺天。”

 

四：

 

月黑风高，宜吹牛，宜杀人。

 

“直接去林场。”

 

贺天将视线从后视镜上收回，拿出手机。

 

本家作为组织是骨核，前后几里都是私人地带，能暴露行踪只能是有人倒戈，在这关键时刻连本家都有人耐不住了，回家只会如同往火坑里跳。除了送死你还想着欲火焚身，凤凰涅槃？做梦去吧。

 

在发完消息后，他对他说道：

 

“今晚又得晚点回家。”

 

“恩。”

 

或者再也回不去。

 

五：

 

林场，林场。当然是无木能成林，只一片寸草不生寒风能肆意翻滚的土地，上面能长出的就是钢筋水泥。

 

什么所向披靡，以一敌百，都在古籍里。当他们真正的面对比自己充裕十倍的人力时，除了一句‘我操’也骂不出其他的了，到最后连感叹号也没舍得用上，想省力气啊，省力啊。

 

他们没想到，他们想到了，那条毒蛇真的干出这种屌事来。本来已经摆上台面的争权，理应是私下解决，正面冲突，不动用组织内的资源，这是规则，也是‘道’法，长期以往，代代有争，却少有违例，而蛇立，他就能干的出。不说已经定好时间地点，还来偷袭的把戏，就冲他真把自己一起长起来的弟兄一个个往上送，自己躲在最后面这事，就够——

 

你问这种人也有人跟？有，真的是有。

 

无人不想在政权更替下乘一把快车，好一战抵个十年苦熬。

 

而贺天？除了有钱，就是有钱了。

 

展正希在墙角又放出几台无人机，跟贺天确认着地形。

 

这么有钱，你肯定要选他？那你可能还没近身就被他的眼神在身上灼出几个窟窿来试试。你说这算什么，咬牙挺过去就是数不尽的荣华富贵再也不用为物资而发愁。你安慰自己咬牙，咬碎了牙一闭眼就过去了。那结果呢？结果人家可能要了倒在地上的那个，又或许谁也不要。

 

难以捉摸的人。难，太难了。

 

“...呵....你还有多少？”

 

在他们给各自面前的‘敌人’来上了一枪后，背抵着背，贺天沙哑的问出。展正希掂量了下腰间——

 

“哈...十、分钟。”

 

“好。直接上了哦。！”

 

贺天揩了一下嘴角，眼里赤裸着释出的兴奋。

 

“恩！”

 

计划，策略，战术，布局，通通在血肉横飞，污垢满身下，回归自然。唯一、仅剩下、最重要的，就是要直搅黄龙的目标。混乱吧，混乱吧，子弹如暴雨一样毫无章法不讲道理时，通往向目标的道路就越发的清晰起来。成了执念。

 

在贺天翻滚过一处转角时，对面突入的三把枪中他放倒了两把，射来的两发子弹有一发是让人笑倒大牙的极为不准，而另一发...太近了。

 

就在贺天可能只来得及挪身躲过要害时，左臂却传来一震，接着就是整个身子在地上发出的震响。他被扑倒在地。

 

“展正希！”

 

他吼了出来。不用看脸也知道夹在他与子弹间的人是谁。

 

本来走在后面扫尾的家伙冲在了本属于他的子弹前。

 

“...你、快、快上去..这是最..哈...最后一层。”

 

屌你妈！

 

怒火是从贺天眼里出去的，他睁着猩红的眼，快速的检查完击中展正希大腿的子弹没有伤到动脉后，将他转移到了个有遮蔽的地方。

 

“不准动。”

 

说完，抓着抢，贺天迈上了最后的阶梯。

 

六：

 

高手过招，奇快无比。

 

展正希想，如果自己现在不起来，那么就是两具尸体没人收。

 

七：

 

结果还没等撑着墙的展正希站稳了，又被一个重物给砸的七荤八素。

 

“我屌！”

 

展正希是骂出来了。在被疼着一抽一抽时，听见身上传来熟悉的声音：

 

“....嚯，处男终于要屌人了..”

 

八：

 

云不动，山不动，海不动。

 

展正希用完吃奶的劲将贺天从身上弄下，却又抱在了怀里，让他枕在了那条好腿上。

 

真是好腿。

 

你不动，我不动。

 

“他...还在用刀啊。”

 

平常玩木头人从不输——当然除了见一玩命瞪眼的那次——的人先耐不出沉默，开了口，这开口的话也是一如既往的没有水平，蛇立嗜冷兵器无人不知。

 

“啊。”

 

所以贺天回着也是相当随口，张嘴呵一单音。好刀真的是好刀，一碰肌肤削下肉啊。说是冷兵器，还真冷兵器，不然这具被其‘接待’过的身体怎会这般冷。

 

“展狗。”

 

贺天还在睁眼看着，从下方看着他，这样那被年龄吹出的棱角分明在眼里也是圆润的。他忽然就想喊起了他很早之前对他的那个称呼，之前为了改口没少被他哥揍。

 

“啊？”

 

回着也是相当给面子的如同条件反射一般。

 

“展狗，帮我渡口烟呗，我可快不行了。”

 

展正希看着他嘴角翘起那熟悉的笑容，不羁，放荡，坦率。没缺一样的挂在唇上，只是少了一丝...很多血色。本来对这种调侃的话他都选择视而不见或是不甘示弱的回敬过去，这一下，搁在心里，手就摸向了他的口袋，将烟抽出，火机点上，入唇一抽后——

 

当真的附身，触了上去。

 

九：

 

风起，云涌，山崩，海流。

 

没有，没有，通通没有。

 

唇都是凉的，烟浮在上面都显得那么温热，它们传着，转着，缓慢的流动时，不知是谁的软舌率先刺入，冲破了屏障，搅动着烟雾，绞到了同类，交缠着，转动着，咬下。

 

吻到流血，吸血发麻。

 

新鲜流出的血液暖和了一片。

 

贺天在最后退出时，咽下了一口血，虚软却毫不含糊着说道：

 

“还我的。”

 

十：

 

展正希看着在膝上缓慢合上眼的男人，拍醒吗？拍醒后呢？他不能向本家求助，等不来自家援兵，再坐着干瞪眼的等吗？他们已经等的够久了，在这事上肯定已经有意外在发生。他就如同现在身处的巨大而空旷的烂尾楼里，四面楚歌。

 

而风声从不停绝。

 

展正希听着这熟悉的呼吸声和风混淆在耳边，微弱却如同无赖般缠在耳边。

 

将他生命中不朽的那部分悄悄侵蚀。

 

十一：

 

展正希按下了那枚他从未露入人前的微型通讯仪。

 

十二：

 

贺天在彻底陷入昏迷前，感受到了一滴砸在脸上的液体，那滚烫着......

 

要下雨了。

 

TBC。

 

我真是狠狠的打了说出“十年感情，没得撩了”的自己脸 

真的是，狠狠的，好好撩哟Tv


End file.
